The present invention relates generally to construction and to construction of closed exterior trim, such as columns, and furniture components, such as frames for drawers, as opposed to enclosures for land, such as fencing, and enclosures to provide shelter.
Columns serve a primary function of supporting a load, such as ceilings, decks, eves, balconies, upper-floor porches, and the like. However, they also may serve an aesthetic purpose by adding architectural detail to what might otherwise be a plain facade, and thus should have a finished appearance, perhaps even a decorative appearance as desired. A column may be solid and be comprised of an interior support post trimmed with an exterior wrap, or the column may be hollow. Hereinafter, “support post” refers to an interior, unfinished support structure. “Wrap” refers to an exterior covering to finish a support post and also to a hollow, finished column. Columns may have a square, rectangular or round cross section or may have a more complicated cross-sectional shape. The exterior of a column may also carry other architectural elements such as molding or scroll work.
In addition to columns, other manufactured items may be made in the form of an enclosure, that is, a closed structure, such as the frame of a drawer, which may have four panels that are joined to form a rectangle or square frame. This frame is fastened to a base and perhaps to a drawer front panel covered in a fine veneer.
Construction costs, particularly for building residences and small offices, are heavily affected by labor costs. Furthermore, qualified craftsmen are becoming harder to find. Because columns may take special skills and more time to build, there is a strong incentive to either minimize the number of columns, avoid them altogether, or to simplify their construction and use less expensive materials. For items made in large numbers, such as drawers for cabinets and bureaus, reduction in construction costs per unit, even if small, can translate into large savings if the total volume of goods is considered.